Drowning in the Sky
by TakeAFlyer
Summary: Cordelia didn't like receiving praise; it was hard to believe anyone meant it. What people dreamed of achieving, she easily obtained. Either people sang her praises or poison, perhaps both. However Chrom wasn't like that, he was genuine. So even though Cordelia knew they were not meant to be... Even as he found his own love, Cordelia couldn't give up hers.


**Disclaimer**:This work is completely fiction, not-for-profit, and is not intended to infringe on any rights by and of Nintendo and/or other entities involved with production of the Fire Emblem franchise.

* * *

"Why did you want to see me before training Captain?" Have I not met your expectations?"

Phila sat at her desk, hands folded, back straight, and eyes focused. Without trying she emitted superiority without trying. It came with years of experience.

"Peace Cordelia. Can I not ask how my newest recruit is fairing?"

"I'm sorry Captain I only assumed the worst."

"You've come to expect this from me?" Phila smiled.

"No! I mean, I'm just-"

"You fluster so easily. Just like your training days." Phila chuckled.

"Captain!"

"I've teased you enough have I? Well then, how have you been? Now that you've settled into your quarters, have you adjusted well?"

Cordelia tensed up again. "… I've been well."

Phila responded with silence.

"I mean this is what any pegasus knight dreams of right? And I'm…"

"The youngest Ylissean Pegasus Knight to date? Yes. However you're not one for glory." Phila leaned forward. "What I'm concerned with? Are you happy?"

Cordelia glanced to the side.

"Yes."

"And your knight-sisters, they're treating you well?"

She shifted her glance to meet Phila in the eye, daring her to find an inconsistency.

"Yes."

Phila only needed a glance. Cordelia stood abnormally straight-creating tension throughout her body. At times her focus would skitter. Or she would fidget with the hem of her blouse.

"Alright." Phila sighed. "I know the transition hasn't been the smoothest… You've been ignoring the castle guards right? They say nonsense about everyone."

Ah the castle guards-if they weren't sleeping on the job they were gossiping. Cordelia quickly learned they didn't appreciate her reminders on proper protocol.

"It's fine. It's not the first time I've been called a stone-cold bitch before." Cordelia said plainly. She didn't mind, she really didn't. In fact, thinking about the rumors made her smile. If anything they were a source for a good laugh. "According to them you're losing your touch Captain."

Phila's eye twitched-she couldn't fathom the thought.

"Well according to me, they're full of Pegasus shit. I _assure_ you, they've been punished appropriately." The two shared a laugh. The release of tension felt refreshing.

For a moment things were great.

"If that's all Captain I'd like to prepare for training."

"I won't take up anymore of your time then. You're dismissed." Cordelia left swiftly.

_'She was never one to speak her mind.'_

Phila looked out the window. The training ground's expanse land seemed to enlarge the issue at hand. Even geniuses had their weaknesses. Phila made a mental note to speak to the other knight-sisters about their hazing methods… They didn't know their newest recruit had difficulties distinguishing spit from jest.

If her mentor knew of her daughter's current situation… The thought made Phila sigh.

* * *

Cordelia enjoyed training. She really did.

It felt great riding her pegasus in the sky. The cold air gave her a rush of adrenaline. Practicing formations with the others felt fluid. And when she glanced down to see the flecks of people below, she liked to imagine her issues were the same.

Her perspective changed once her foot touched the ground.

"That's it for today. Phila commanded. "Those who are on duty tonight, your posts will be given to you soon. For the others the rest of the day is yours."

"Yes Captain." The fifteen knights in a straight line responded as one. When everyone dispersed Cordelia spent no time leading her pegasus to the stables.

"Hey Little Lady Genius!"

Cordelia stopped in her tracks. Her shoulders tensing up as she turned around. Three of her knight-sisters faced her.

"You need to work on your javelin throws… You missed the targets today because you grip the handle too low." The one on the left, Bori said. Her hand rested naturally on her hip, the other combing through her long brown hair. Cordelia had to look up slightly to meet he in the eye. She tried to send a message she didn't dare speak aloud.

'Just as much as you need to work on your aerial dives-your pegasus needs to be guided properly.'

"Yes… You missed the target's center five times. It's one of your poorer showings." Notus, the one on the right said. With her black hair neatly pinned back, and no sweat rolling down her face-it looked like their grueling practice was just a walk in the park.

_'And you! You're too reckless when you charge the enemy. I wonder how you've avoided a blade's edge so far!'_

Cordelia nodded.

"So Lady Genius you're off duty right?" Cordelia shifted her attention to the knight in the center. It wasn't hard to do so; Micah always seemed to capture people's attention. Just her confidence alone could enrapture others, her features-her angled facial structure and orange hair kept them looking.

Cordelia sighed.

"You're correct. I'm guessing you want me to do the weapon count?" Cordelia looked at Micah directly, trying to hide her annoyance. Her red eyes peered into her senior's dark green. Micah only smiled and ruffled her junior's hair, despite Cordelia's height advantage.

"Ding, ding, ding! Little Genius is right again." Micah said. The trio clapped. Cordelia took in a deep breath.

"I understand. You have a mission tonight, correct?"

"You even know everyone's schedule? We always underestimate you Cordelia." Notus said. The tone… Was it genuine? Fake? Cordelia was tired of distinguishing the two. "I wish I could have your memory…"

"There she goes… Lost in her daydreams of studying for fun and all that." Micah waited a few moments for Notus to focus. When she didn't Micah knocked on Notus's head lightly. "It'll be important to finish it up before we leave. Some dirty Plegian bandits are causing trouble close to Ylisstol. Captain wants us to take care of it."

"We've been getting a lot of these missions lately… Aren't we supposed to focus on guarding the Exalt instead?" Cordelia asked.

"You sure picked a good time to get recruited." Micah said with a smile. "With Captain Phila by the Exalt-I'm not quite sure we're needed anyways. We're just filling in the holes the militia can't cover-so are the Shepards. You've seen how worse it's been haven't you?"

Cordelia didn't need a reminder. The influx of refugees from border towns was enough.

"Don't worry you'll get missions soon enough Cordelia. And get used to it." Micah's smile disappeared. "This is only the beginning."

"What's with the heavy attitude Micah?" Notus said. "Don't scare off the new recruit like that. Anyways, thanks Cordelia we got to head to the briefing."

Cordelia watched as her seniors got on their pegasi and flew towards the castle. She didn't move until they shrunk from her sight. It felt rude to move along. Standing there built up her frustration. Why could she not say no?

She looked to her Pegasus who seemed to understand. "Halcyon… Why am I such a fool?"

She stroked her pegasus's head and nudged her towards the stable. The supply count could wait; her partner needed a bath and food. Besides she enjoyed Halcyon's company, she was a very good listener.

* * *

'Perhaps I shouldn't have given Halcyon that extra treat… But she was just too cute when she nuzzled me after her bath.'

Cordelia absently check-marked the form as she held each weapon in her hand. It was a simple enough task, but a necessary one. After all a weapon was a reflection of a soldier's soul.

The wind tomes weren't restocked after the last mission-Micah wouldn't be happy about that. Although as the best wind caster it was partly her fault, she went through elwinds like candy.

Next were the staves. In the corner there was a large basket filled with balmwood staves, which were for training. Next to these were heal and mends staves in proper racks. Cordelia grabbed one. The weight felt unfamiliar. She tried to replicate Notus's movements; she was always so graceful and precise while mending everyone's injuries. With one twist the staff fell out of her grip.

'It's best to leave this to Notus… or anyone other than me.'

She moved to her strength-the lances. There was quite the selection to chose from: iron, steel, heavy casted, and javelins… All well stocked.

Cordelia didn't bother with the weapons in the far back-the axes, swords, and bows. Those were never used in battle anyways. They were for training purposes. The Ylissean Pegasus Knights were a one-class squadron, which was their sole weakness. They traded agility for variety. To combat this Phila made sure everyone was proficient in other fighting methods.

'Bori's good at using an axe…'

Cordelia chuckled to herself. She was always thinking about her knight-sisters. Did they think of her in the same regard?

A shock of pain drew attention to her hand. Through handling the weapons she cut herself. Blood trickled down her finger. She grabbed a balmwood staff; perhaps she could heal something for once.

She quietly repeated the basic technique out loud, her body mirroring her words. Yet the wound did not stop bleeding.

_"You're not focusing hard enough Cordelia… Are you even trying?"_

She tried again but the cut remained. It confused her. She followed the rules exactly as they were taught.

_"If you get an injury on the battle field-don't bother going to Cordelia over here, she'll only get the wound infected!"_

Visualizing her knight-sisters' laughs was the last straw. The count was done. Cordelia threw the staff away and left, not caring to see where it landed.

[PAGE BREAK] [PAGE BREAK] [PAGE BREAK]

Cordelia wasn't sure how to spend the rest of the day. She didn't want to be near the other knight-sisters and staying in her room would induce madness. So she walked aimlessly. Eventually she came across two figures: a tall armored man and a shorter, nimbler one. Recognizing them made her heart skip a beat. Perhaps her mind was guiding her here all along.

"Prince Chrom, Frederick. Hello."

The two men took the opportunity to rest.

"Hello Cordelia. I see you've finished training. How are the other knights?" Frederick asked.

"As sharp as ever." The two were breathing heavily. Chrom buried his wooden sword into the ground (his trademark) and leaned against it. "I hope I wasn't interrupting."

"Nonsense. It's always a pleasure speaking to you." Chrom's words made Cordelia blush a bit despite how common they were. "It was just a light spar-which I was winning."

"It seems this training has gone to your head milord. Perhaps a break for mental health is in order?" Frederick held his calm demeanor.

"Ahahaha, there's your unique sense of humor again Frederick."

"Perhaps milord, but Frederick is only concerned for your well being." If it were anyone else Cordelia would've remained silent.

"You too Cordelia? I'm so thankful to be surrounded by such dedicated knights."

"Oh if you're looking for Sumia I'm afraid she's out. Something about ingredients, I believe?" Frederick said.

"That-well that wasn't why I came…. I just found myself here." Cordelia cleared her throat. "Well since I am here are there any matters you would like me to bring to Captain Phila? Any errands you need run to the castle? I'll let you two return to your spar." She didn't want to be a bother. This was enough.

"Hold on you're off duty right? Then don't worry about that now. Frederick said I've trained too much today, but perhaps a change of partner would be more appropriate."

"I agree. You should enjoy your leisure time Cordelia. Although if you're tired, we don't want to trouble you."

"NO!" She startled the others a bit. "I-I would love to milord. If it's not a hassle it would be an honor."

"On one condition." Chrom said with a smirk.

"Anything milord."

"If I win call me Chrom, you never do." The thought of that level of intimacy made Cordelia blush. Was it appropriate? She still wanted to try.

"And if I win?" She challenged.

"You can call Frederick whatever you like."

Cordelia laughed. Chrom had such a wonderful sense of humor. "Alright, I accept your challenge." She stepped into the sparring ring. Frederick handed her his own training sword.

"Won't Cordelia be at a disadvantage?" Chrom asked.

Cordelia gave the wooden sword a few slashes. A bit off balanced but it would do.

"I wouldn't say there'd be a disadvantage milord… I've heard nothing but praise from Cordelia's instructors. They said it was a shame they couldn't recruit you into the cavalry."

"You're too kind Frederick." Cordelia blushed. She didn't know how to respond to all this kindness. She wasn't used to it. "Don't worry milord, I'm proficient with swords."

"Alright."

Cordelia began with a quick slash, causing Chrom to jump back. It was instinct really; he did expect such a strong opening.

With Chrom's unique fighting style and natural skill, Cordelia knew these surprise attacks were her advantage. A battle of strength would be meaningless. She went for the unconventional with an emphasis on thrust attacks.

Every attack led Cordelia to the defensive. She watched for tells and waited for an opportunity. He lunged forward. She sidestepped. Then he slashed. She parried sideways then lashed forward, but she couldn't break his guard. It was hard enough to keep her ground.

"I think it's best to end it there. You two will just keep circling each other until the sun sets."

"Are you sure you're a pegasus knight Cordelia? You could pass for a top mercenary with your skills." Chrom put out his hand, Cordelia reached out slowly. Like when they brushed shoulders in their spar, her heart beat erratically. When she felt his touch Cordelia had to look away. They'd think she came down with a fever.

"You praise me too much. I adhered to the basic stances and techniques. In honesty I'm not sure how long I could've maintained my ground against you milord."

"It was educational to watch. I know what we'll be working on in future sessions milord. Thank you Cordelia."

"Always preparing, that's just like you Frederick. Chrom turned to Cordelia with a smile. "Well neither of us lost… So we both won?"

"I suppose so milord… I mean Ch-ro-m." She spoke slowly, savoring every syllable.

"Come by more often, and not just to see Sumia. I would love to spar against you again."

'L-l-love?'

"Of course, I too milord, sire, Chrom…. Uh-"

"Let's set aside the wager. Just address me with whatever feels natural." Chrom smiled. Cordelia followed.

When the sun began to shine in Cordelia's eyes, the day's end became apparent, A stark reminder that all good things must end.

"Well then, I should take my leave. Thank you for the spar… Chrom." Asking for anything more would be too selfish.

She took her supper in her room and ate while reading mission reports. It took her longer than usual, she paused whenever she remembered Chrom's focused stare or the touch of his palms.

That alone made day 19 since recruitment salvageable.


End file.
